bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Qítiān Dàshèng
( Monkey ) | birthday = (?) | gender = Male | height = 180 cm | weight = 67 kg | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | signature ability = }} Qítiān Dàshèng (齊天大聖 (ティアンダシェング), Kitexian Dasixengu; Chinese for "Monkey" or "Great Sage, Equal of Heaven") Appearance Under Construction Personality Under Construction History Common Lore Havoc in the Heavenly Kingdom According to Ancient Chinese Lore, Sūn Wùkōng traveled to Heaven with the desire to be a God. The , being the ruler of Heaven, decided to give Sūn Wùkōng the lowest position within Heaven. This, making him the "Protector of the Horses", greatly angered him. Thus, to get back at the Jade Emperor, Sūn Wùkōng affiliated himself with the strongest demons on Earth. In doing this, he got the Emperor's attention, and was attacked by 100,000 celestial warriors. Though, as if to piss of the Emperor whilst facing his forces, Sūn Wùkōng released all of the Cloud Horses in which he was assigned to watch over. Using this as a distraction, Sūn Wùkōng easily eliminated the 100,000 celestial warriors - each fight an equivalent of a cosmic embodiment - and proved himself equal to the best of Heaven's generals, . it wasn't until Erlang Shen, Taoists, Buddhists, and some of the greatest deities joined forces, that Sūn Wùkōng was captured. However, as he consumed 's "peaches of immortality", 's "pills of longevity", and the Jade Emperor's royal wine, they failed to execute him. So, with no other choice left, they sealed him with a large amount of flames. Though, as the legend states, Sūn Wùkōng broke out within 49 days, and proceeded to destroy the rest of Heaven's forces. Imprisonment Following the annihilation of his troops, the Jade Emperor was forced to appeal to the decisions of a certain . Having arrived from the west, the Buddha made a bet with Sūn Wùkōng. The bet was that Sūn Wùkōng could not escape from the Buddha's palm. Sūn Wùkōng, knowing of his immense speed and strength, smugly agreed. Using but a single leap, he teleported from one end of the massive region to the other. The only thing visible were five pillars, all of which Sūn Wùkōng used to show that he had indeed reached the end of the region. Marking them with the name Qítiān Dàshèng, he declared his superiority. Though, upon returning to the Buddha's palm, he realized that the five pillars were the Buddha's fingers. The moment he attempted to escape, he was quickly encased in sediment. This, according to popular belief, was a mountain. Breaking Free Under Construction Transmigration to Kyōkai Following his escape, Sūn Wùkōng underwent a sudden change of heart. The feeling of imprisonment, as well as the joy of fighting, had greatly influenced his ideology. He, like any sane person, never wanted to be locked up again. However, deep down inside, a part of him still wanted to fight. That part, which he deemed unconventional, was the part of him known as Qítiān Dàshèng. It, much like the current him, was incredibly strong. Though, all it wanted to do was fight. So, expelling it from his person, along with the energy he received from the Samadhi flames, he expelled his unparalleled desire to fight. This, however, didn't completely make him docile and benign. It, instead, simply halved his malevolent desire to fight. Equipment Rúyì Jīngū Bàng(如意金箍棒, Nyoi Jingū Ban; Chinese for "The Compliant Golden-Hooped Rod"): Under Construction Ǒusībùyúnlǚ (藕絲步雲履, Chinese for "Loot Root, Silk Shoe, Step Cloud"): Under Construction Suǒ Zi Huángjīn Jiǎ (鎖子黃金甲, Chinese for "Golden Flower Mail"): Under Construction Fèngchìzǐjinguān (鳳翅紫金冠, Chinese for "Phoenix Wings, Purple Crown"): Under Construction Powers and Abilities Under Construction Trivia *Within Ancient Chinese Lore, Sūn Wùkōng's title was Qítiān Dàshèng during his time within Heaven. **Qítiān Dàshèng, essentially, is a yin version of Sūn Wùkōng. *Qítiān Dàshèng resembles Jin Mo-Ri from , who also shares the name Sūn Wùkōng. *Qítiān Dàshèng's theme is My Name (Wearing Me Out) by . Category:Fanon Character Category:Male